


fool's paradise

by littlescallion



Series: the star and the sea [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Crack, Fan Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Foul Language, Idol Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Wonpil & Park Jinyoung (GOT7) are Best Friends, M/M, offshore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: def just created a new twitter account and jinyoung wants in on the fun
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: the star and the sea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	fool's paradise

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year guys! this story is a direct continuation of fever dream, it would make more sense to read that first. i wrote another work between this and that but you could just skip that one lol. hope you enjoy~  
> p.s. go follow @JAYBDEF___ on twitter wink wonk

A few days later, Jinyoung was cuddling with Wonpil in the couch. 

Def never did show up in their apartment. His train rain into trouble half an hour into the trip, and they had to return to Seoul station for safety reasons. By that point, Jinyoung had already managed to convince him not to come. Sent pictures of his medicines and all. 

Well, it was an uphill battle but Jinyoung ended up winning. So, no beautiful encounters for now. Not yet. 

Jinyoung contemplated telling Wonpil about the whole thing, but in the end, he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being. Part of him felt bad about hiding something big from his best friend, and the other part felt increasingly desperate to dump all of his feelings on the other. And then there was a tiny little forgotten part of him who insisted on keeping it all a secret. 

The little one won. 

So to this day, Wonpil still didn’t know that the man Jinyoung went home with from the bar that day was in fact the real Def. But that, and the fact that Def was ready to jump on a train when he found out Jinyoung was sick, were not the only big thing Jinyoung was hiding from Wonpil. An even bigger secret would be the fact that ever since that day, Def seemed to have gotten into the habit of checking on Jinyoung every day. Not in a creepy, invasive way but more like a concerned friend. It started with making sure that Jinyoung took his medicines. Then asking if he felt better after a few days. And before he knew it, Jinyoung was already texting Def on the daily. 

Def always referred to himself as Jaebeom when they were texting. Jinyoung started following suit after a few days, and soon the texts began to flow more easily. As a dedicated Offshore fan, Jinyoung already knew a lot about the many aspects of personality Def had, but Jaebeom was a whole different world to explore. Everyone could see that Def was a sophisticated man, who loved music and painting and photography. A man who would get a cup of coffee and pick a good book to read on a sunny afternoon. But there were lots of little things Jinyoung learned about Jaebeom which weren’t there in his Def persona. Like how he loved farming and cooking in his free time, and how those hobbies stem from helping his parents as a child. Before the café, his parents used to own an orchard and it was the environment he grew up at. His current accommodations couldn’t allow a full-scale urban farming but Jaebeom was content with taking care of his little tomato in a pot, keeping it safe and away from his curious cats. 

Jinyoung knew that he swore not to turn his celebrity crush on Def into a real crush, but the more time he spent texting Jaebeom, the more he knew how screwed he was. When Jaebeom was Def, he was a concept that Jinyoung could freely love, albeit one-sided. Like a painting he could admire from afar, a presence that gave him strength, but never close enough to touch. Never too close or he would burn. But Jaebeom was so _human_ , so close, just like anybody Jinyoung could meet anywhere in his daily life. Jinyoung often imagined what it would be like if Jaebeom was someone he met at the pet store near his office, someone who smiled at him when they happened to reach for the same package of cat food. And the more he talked to Jaebeom, the less farfetched those imaginations became. 

Jaebeom was close enough to touch, warm enough not to burn him upon contact, but Def was still a blazing sun and Jinyoung feared the day when he inevitably stepped too far forward. 

He was still lounging on the couch, leaning too deep in Wonpil’s arms as he watched the lame series he was trying to finish before the free trial ran out. Their calm and comfort were disrupted soon when Wonpil swung his phone down without warning, nearly hitting Jinyoung on the forehead. 

“Did your man just make a Twitter account??” He gasped, loudly and dramatically. 

Jinyoung squinted his eyes trying to scrutinize the account. “Dunno. There's a lot of fakes out there.” 

“People are saying the photo looks new, though.” Wonpil pushed Jinyoung to a sitting position. “Go find out! I know you have way more Offshore fans in your timeline than I do.” 

Jinyoung sat up, lazily, stretching like a cat before picking his phone back up. “Why are you so invested in this?” 

“Because spamming him on Instagram didn’t work.” Wonpil answered matter-of-factly. “I really need to confirm that it was _him_ taking you home that night.” 

Jinyoung cringed inwardly, again contemplating if he should just come clean. But in the end, he chickened out. 

It only took him a quick scroll through his Twitter timeline to figure out that the new account indeed belonged to Def. His entire timeline was in pandemonium. “It’s him. He just posted a screenshot on his Instagram.” 

“Good! Time to start posting.” Wonpil sat up straighter. “I know he has to see this.” 

“Yeah, like hell he will.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Look. His first tweet was made fifteen minutes ago and he already had what, ten thousand replies? He ignored you on Instagram, no reason to behave differently on this bird app.” 

“Oh, my sweet summer child. I know pessimism is your brand but Kim Wonpil plays different.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Your Majesty.” Jinyoung snickered. For a moment, he wondered if he should partake in the fun of trying to get a reply from Def on Twitter. It was stupid, but hey, Jinyoung was a fan of Offshore, right? It would be harmless fun, a way to post as many cat gifs as he could. 

_Hello, Def, is this really you?_ Tweet. 

_Welcome to twitter!_ Tweet. 

_Wow, you really get a lot of followers lmao._ Tweet. 

_Look at these cats!!!_ Tweet. 

_This is Jinyoung, why are you not answering? : << _Tweet. 

The last tweet was risky, but Jinyoung figured that at the rate of mentions, Def wouldn’t even see his tweets. He was about to be proven wrong, though, as his notifications began to go off moments later. 

**_Def. replied to you._ ** _Answer ^^_

And at the same time, a Kakao notification popped up. 

**_Lim Jaebeom_ **

_ You know you could just text me anytime if you want a quick answer, right? :p _

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately, your scallion is not as lucky as jinyoung in the fanchat department lmao


End file.
